darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Grekhan Highstrider
Lord Grekhan Highstrider is a very young looking elf, and in the lifetime of elves, nine hundred years is not so much. He has been a scout and a necromancer of the Scourge, the Grand Master of the Assassins who once loyaly followed him. The skills of assassination and swift movement are still well known by Grekhan, though his necromatic skills are suffering, and they are becoming weaker every moment. Grekhan has a rare, and if it gets too bad, deadly, disease, which he got from one of his travels a long time ago. This disease affects his lungs, and after every day, the disease gets worse and worse. This disease is able to tear his lungs apart, when it gets too bad, and as Grekhan likes to say, "breathing after that might be... difficult". He has been working on the cure for years, but there just seems to be no way to cure the disease, and slowly Grekhan is running out of hope, and fears that he can't help it at all, and that he's running out of time soon. Appearance Grekhan is a tall elf, with dark green eyes, though there can be seen a small black glow in his eyes. His skin is slightly pale, and face is scarred, and so is his whole body. Grekhan has small runes around his body, mostly hidden under his armors. The runes are there to keep some of his necromatic powers within him, but they are not helping much. Background Grekhan Highstrider's history is a long one. It had been normal, slightly lonely life, until the following happened: When he was twenty three years old, and was his birthday, the girl he was supposed to marry that day killed his parents just before the ceremony, though the girl still had the help of two strong men, so it was an unfair fight. Back then Grekhan was unable to do anything, but he sensed his own anger, and used it to help him. He left his parents house there, he was totally sure of what he was doing. After months of tough training in the woods, he was ready to return to Silvermoon City to seek the girl and the men. His anger had just grown during those months, and all he wanted was revenge. Back then the Highstrider's were respected in Silvermoon, as Grekhans father was a lord, but after his death, Grekhan became the lord. One dark night Grekhan was in the inn of the Murder Row, just spending his time there, but suddenly he saw three familliar faces, the assassins were there. Slowly Grekhan standed up, paid his drinks, and walked next to the chair where the other man sitted. Before anyone was able to say anything, he stabbed the heart of the man with his dagger, and then pulled the dagger swiftly from the corpse, and threw it towards the throat of the other man, killing him in that place. The girl was terrified, and tried to save herself by trying to talk about Grekhan's heart and how she loved him, and was forced to kill his parents. Grekhan thinked for a moment, the girl was no challenge for him, though she was trained, but talking about Grekhan's heart was a mistake, because he had no feelings anymore then, and so he sliced the throat of the girl open, after that he was totally emotionless. As he searched the pockets of the assassins, he found out that they were working for someone called the Grand Master, and as he was reading the small note, he didn't notice that the innkeeper went to get the guards, and when he closed the note, and putted it into his pocket, he noticed the innkeeper coming back with two guards, and there was clear evidence of that he killed people there, as he had the bloodied dagger still in his hand. Swiftly Grekhan charged towards the guards, making a few swift moves, and the first one was down, and the other one was not even able to react, as Grekhan raised up swiftly, jumping towards the guard, and stabbing his throat, then before he left the inn, he looked at the innkeeper, totally emotionless. Soon after he left the inn, it started to rain. After many years he was able to join the so called Order, which was actually a massive group, almost an army, of assassins. Years he served them, growing his anger, as he had not revenged his parents deaths yet. After a long, long time, he had some friends in the Order, and was ready to turn the assassins against their master, and so he did. Later he had half of the army fighting for him, but the other half was against him. It became a small war, but Grekhan's forces won the fight, and Grekhan killed the Grand Master after a long fight, but then noticed that the soul of the Grand Master fled. The assassins of the Order went on their own paths, and left Grekhan, the new Grand Master, alone with his anger, which made him to join the Scourge as a scout, and there he learned to use necromancy, his goal was to get the soul into his hands, and destroy it once and forever. Grekhan aswell took the armor of the old Grand Master, the Tirdophac, which was finely made armor, that could take a lot of damage, and it was very light and tough at the same time. Grekhan left Silvermoon City for a few days, as he had a bad reputation there already, and he went to Lordaeron, which was not attacked by the Scourge yet then, and he climbed on a tree, then saw a group of Lordaeron's soldiers, seven men, and then noticed an elf, Obasiel Remanon, who he didn't know then yet, and noticed that the guards were just going to attack him. Suddenly Grekhan just jumped down from the tree, landing behind one of the guards, and in no time, only two of the seven were standing, and then swiftly Grekhan killed one of the two, as the human attacked, and as the last one was running away, he threw a dagger to his leg, making him fall to the ground, and then finishing him off. Then he observed Obasiel for a moment, but noticed that he was no danger, and in trouble, and offered his hand, presenting himself, and then he talked about many things with Obasiel, and the two understood each other very well, it seemed. So Grekhan offered training for Obasiel, and he accepted, and instantly they started to training in the woods. Grekhan wanted Obasiel to know the power that he contains. After the training, Grekhan went to explore the world with an old friend of his, a human, and Obasiel came with them aswell. Later the human died, and Grekhan returned to Silvermoon City, Obasiel still with him, and there Grekhan showed Obasiel what powers he commands, and Obasiel wanted to join Grekhan, in return for saving his life, Obasiel offered his skills to Grekhan, and he accepted them. Years he served the Scourge, passing informations about the Horde to them, and during that time he gained again followers, and enemies in Silvermoon. The ones who are worth mentioning of his allies then were Sictal Deathmoon, Tatar Flamehorn, Shadiy, Jason and Trical, though Trical was but a trainee then, but a loyal one, and then Obasiel Remanon, who became his personal spy, but only Grekhan and Obasiel knew about that he serves the Order. Grekhan's honored enemies were Blane, Kopie, and at times, Sictal Deathmoon, though he served him still. Later one by one everyone of them disappeared from Grekhan's life, as he left Silvermoon City, and started to live a life on his own, locked inside his mind, dealing with problems on the Alliance side, where some of his assassins were, through his soul. When he later came back to Silvermoon City, many of his old allies and enemies were gone, Sictal Deathmoon was dead, and now there was Raztheras Deathmoon aiding him. Tatar Flamehorn was dead, and his son, Karto Flamehorn, was there to fulfill his father's bloodoath, though he failed with it. Blane was dead, gone from Grekhan's way. Jason and Shadiy did not follow Grekhan as loyally as before, and Trical was trained, and ready for a fight, though it came out that Raztheras and Trical were friends of Kopie, and turned against Grekhan later. Again he was alone in the world, as no one else understood him, and how he felt. Years of hunting the soul, Grekhan fell into madness, he became spiritually weak, and then the soul of the old Grand Master took control of him, trying to destroy his body, but Grekhan was able to banish the soul from his body just in time, saving his body, and then he knew where to start to look for the soul of the old Grand Master. Then when he was hunting it, he met his spy, Obasiel Remanon, which was just a few days before posessed by the soul, and so Grekhan shot him, but he survived the shots, still not making Obasiel attack him later, as he understood why Grekhan shot him. Grekhan had some plans going on with Obasiel later aswell, as they wanted to make his position in the society stronger. The commander had a friend, a girl, Rosalia Dawnblade, who wanted to stop Grekhan, and to turn him from the path of revenge, but failed, and a few days later Grekhan was able to destroy the soul, and almost became like the soul of the old Grand Master was. Still, the girl understood how Grekhan felt, so she maybe is a hope to regain the real Grekhan Highstrider. Grekhan met later on a friend of Rosalia's, Myrtille, who he became very attatched to, although he tried hard to keep her close to him, he felt like he had already failed. Myrtille suddenly disappeared one day, the same day Grekhan's scouts were killed, and he lost track of her. Grekhan somehow knew that his time had come to an end again, as he still carried to disease that would kill him if he wouldn't find a cure and now he aswell had a masterful assassin, who had sabotaged his work for days, killed Obasiel and Tatar. Grekhan was forced to escape by the masterful assassin who came out to be Grekhan's mentor, his teacher, his master, who had found a way to cheat death. Grekhan couldn't take the risk of being caught and killed, so he escaped and hid again, maybe never to be seen again. The information kept about Grekhan in the library of Silvermoon City was stolen the same night Grekhan disappeared. The information was stolen by those who still cared about his secrets and work, no one knew who they were, but this is what they think. The same people found a painting from Grekhan's Sanctum, his first hideout. The painting had three people painted to it, Grekhan clearly in the middle and Sictal on the left side, but then there was that strange lady on the right side, who is clearly someone of importance to Grekhan or to the Order, or both. Only Grekhan knows who she is, but he's gone, out of anyone's reach. The painting was placed on the wall behind Grekhan's chair inside the Sanctum, as a tribute to those of the Order who were there to shape the life of many others and aid them. Though Grekhan's work and actions were considered as evil and unacceptable, how can anyone know what was his real intention? Grekhan has helped many during his days, and for some done even more than that. Though he was a traitor, an assassin, a necromancer and a mentally disturbed man, he still aided those who he could save from his own fate, but he had also the darker side of him, and some he just killed in cold blood, for a reason only his mind could understand. Even the magisters and Blood Knights have left the painting there, although the Sanctum had been uncovered ages ago. The rest of Grekhan's hideouts are still hidden and are starting to become nothing more than a myth, but still some people believe, that in the last of the hideouts, can Grekhan's final resting place be found, if he has passed on. Many still believe that he plans his return and has disappeared for now. Still, no one knows, as Grekhan has cheated his way past death more than twice. So ended the story of Grekhan's life, Obasiel killed, Tatar killed, Sictal gone, Myrtille gone, Grekhan's allies gone, all of them... And most importantly, which ruined Grekhan's life totally, was his nemesis, who had passed on long before Grekhan disappeared. "Only after someone's gone, we can put our hatred behind and see the good he did, amongst the evil deeds." - Jacques Octavien Duskblade Grekhan's ally from the Alliance and a rebel "My only regret is that I couldn't change his mind before the uprising. I know this was the only solution. He made his choice." - Grand Master Rorir Scargrave "the First" Grekhan's mentor and the first Grand Master of the Order Personality Grekhan is angry, silent, and murderous person. Messing with him is not wise, because he is very well trained, swift, and deadly. There is still the heart of the real Grekhan Highstrider deep inside him, hidden under his anger and dark soul. If you disarm Grekhan, do not expect that he'd give up, he has many tricks in his sleeve. See also Category:Characters